Sucede cuando hay amor
by Arihdni
Summary: Drabbles que relatan las jugadas del amor. Primero: Cold hands"Alguien sufre de manos frías" RyoSaku


**Hola, he vuelto más pronto que de costumbre n.n**

**Pero esta vez es con un pequeño one-shot.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Echizen Ryoma y Ryuzaki Sakuno pertenecen a su respectivo autor. Solo me pertenece la trama de este drabble._

* * *

_**Echizen Ryoma & Ryuzaki Sakuno**_

* * *

**Cold hands**

_Escrito por __**Arihdni**_

Nadie se esperaba que nevara ese día al salir de clases. Era comprensible, ya que diciembre había hecho acto de presencia en los calendarios y el clima cambió su friolera otoñal por algo más típico de invierno. Pero nunca se puede predecir la naturaleza, por eso fue sorpresivo que llegara ese cambio tan de repente y sin avisar.

Esto solo alertaría a las personas con respecto a las precauciones a tomar al salir a sus destinos y recintos.

Sakuno recordaría llevar sus guantes y botas al ir al instituto. Liberó su aliento cálido en sus manos repetidas veces para poder aliviar el frío en sus dedos, que comenzaban a ponerse rojos en los dígitos y azules en las uñas. Acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro, frotó su mano congelada contra su falda esperando generar más calor.

-¡Qué frío!-. Pensaba ella mientras intentaba calentarse un poco, sus mejillas se ponían rojas a causa de la temperatura. Era algo normal.

-¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó la voz de Ryoma; el chico había estado caminando a su lado.

-¿Eh?-. Pronunció Ryuzaki, mirando por primera vez a su acompañante. –Es que hace frío y ya me duele la mano…

Ryoma la miró arqueando una ceja; Sakuno no pudo evitar sentirse tonta, seguramente estaría pensando lo tonta que era por no poder aguantar el frío.

-¿Te duelen las manos…?-. Zanjó Echizen con una mirada rara.

Sakuno bajó la cabeza, el sonrojo de su vergüenza se unió al de sus mejillas frías. –Ahm… pues si, es algo que suele pasarme en estos casos. A Tomo-chan no le pasa mucho… ella siempre, se ajusta rápido a cualquier temperatura…

-¿El qué?-. Dijo Echizen extrañado de lo que ella hablaba.

-Ah… perdón, estoy balbuceando…-. Se disculpó la chica Ryuzaki, mirándolo con timidez.

-Hn…-. Gruñó Ryoma, deteniéndose en su paso, y ella lo imitó. Echizen alzó su mano derecha, y la agitó en un movimiento demandante.

-¿Eh, qué pasa?-. Preguntó ella, nerviosa sin saber que pedía el muchacho.

-Tu mano-. Ordenó Ryoma con un tono neutro, manteniendo el mover de su mano.

-¿Huh?-. Sakuno ante eso, cerró su mano en un puño. Pero eso no impidió que Ryoma tomara su mano con la suya.

La verdad… esa mano de Sakuno parecía un cubito.

-Je… Que fría-. Exclamó el joven, mientras palpaba los dedos de Ryuzaki. Sakuno se sonrojó aún más.

Era la primera vez, que Ryoma hacía ese gesto con ella. Pudo notar que las manos del muchacho eran muy cálidas, y solamente habían tocado sus dedos. Lo miró un momento hasta que él dijo, retomando el camino. –Vamos-.

Ella asintió, una sonrisa muy pequeña se dibujó en su sonrojado rostro, al observar como sus manos se unían. Estaba sorprendida por la actitud de ese arisco joven, ¿quién diría que podía ser tan…atento?

Se dio cuenta de que a medida que caminaban, él sujetaba mucho más la mano de Ryuzaki, hasta llegar a un suave agarre, pero firme. Podría ser que ella estuviese exagerando, o que su mente le estuviese engañando… pero creí sentir como el calor de Ryoma se pasaba hacia su cuerpo.

-De verdad que tienes las manos heladas…-. Notó él. –Nunca olvides tus guantes, Ryuzaki-.

Ella asintió sonriente. Pero volvió a mirarlo cuando él rió con presunción y suavidad.

-Aunque… con lo despistada que eres, apuesto a que los olvidarás el primer día-. Dijo él satisfecho de picarla.

Sakuno se sonrojó y frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Ryoma-kun es un fastidioso-. Dijo en voz baja y con una nota de rencor.

Echizen aguantó una risita inaudible y sujetó con más firmeza la mano de la chica.

**Fin**

* * *

**Jejeje, bueno****, no hubo tanto romance o lemon (nada de hecho), solamente un poco de amor de colegiales XD.**

**Esperando que haya sido de su agrado n.n**

**Y recuerden POR FAVOR: **

**Pasen por mi perfil y hagan la encuesta n.n**

**Intentaré hacer más drabbles y otras historias… espero**

**Hasta pronto!**


End file.
